


Drem has gun

by ConcreteClownCocks



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: He have gun, Im just drunk tbh, Other, bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConcreteClownCocks/pseuds/ConcreteClownCocks
Summary: Hrrrrrrrrrgggggggg
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Drem has gun

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no he have gun

Drea hab gun. Gogay annoy dre. Dre shot gogy 3 time. Plot fairy make Jslaht come to Dre and Goggy house. "What fuck Dre? Why shot googy with my gun? I go to jail!" Jshit scream. "you are annoying like googly die" Dre shot Jman Jscatt die. Dre cry because gooy is die. He drown the worls with his tears  
end

**Author's Note:**

> OwO


End file.
